


Discussion and Interruptions

by Peaceful_Polis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crime Scene, F/F, Interrupting Phones, Intimacy, Newly Dating, Post 2x08, Talking, Truth about Kara, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaceful_Polis/pseuds/Peaceful_Polis
Summary: Maggie and Alex spend time talking after kissing but their phones let them know their little bubble of happiness can't last forever. POST 2X08 Spoilers





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOW ABOUT THAT EPISODE!

The fire was still warm despite room temperature beer, something that should be considered illegal in Alex’s book, and cold pizza. With a warm fire and present company, Alex Danvers couldn’t complain about a single thing. She was curled up in the corner of her couch talking with Maggie about anything and everything not related to work. Most of Maggie’s revolved around Blue Springs, Nebraska and her time in Gotham but there were a few that weren’t work related. They’d gone from beer to wine once they realized it was warm and quickly descended into discussions about themselves.

“Wait!” Maggie put up a finger and tried not to grin. “You punched the guy that you asked to prom for no other reason but because he remarked your dress didn’t suit you?” Alex shrugged as she took a sip of her wine. “Damn Danvers, I’m shocked I’m not in the hospital right now.”

A grin crossed the agent’s face, “well the DEO has a great gym membership, although I think the tech who oversees the room was confused once I left. You’d think Supergirl had been in there the way the punching bag looked after I got done.”

“Speaking of Supergirl, is there anything you want to share?” Maggie raised her eyebrow and watched as Alex practically inhaled her wine after whispering a ‘no’ at the question. The detective chuckled and reached over, pulling the wine glass away. “Guzzling wine gives the exact opposite impression.”

Alex watched her put the wine glass on the table. “There’s nothing to share.”

“Uh huh.” Maggie smiled softly, “if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine. I’ll respect that.” She leaned back in her corner of the couch and rested her head on her hand. “It’s not like I haven't already figured out she’s your sister.”

* * *

Watching Alex go from flustered to pure Agent Danvers in under two seconds was entertaining for Maggie to watch. Her back straightened and her head rose with a look of no-nonsense in her eyes. It went from entertaining to concerning when seconds later Alex had her pinned the couch in not a fun way with an arm to her throat. “Who told you?”

“No one, it’s not hard to figure out when I’ve been around both alter egos.” She pushed her hand against Alex’s arm and the agent finally relented, removing her arm but stayed hovering over Maggie. “The glasses don’t help when she’s starring bullets at me. In the bar she looked at me the same way Supergirl did at a crime scene last week, I put two and two together.” She rubbed her neck, “geez Danvers, some arm you got there.”

“Sorry.” Alex’s softer side emerged quickly and she sighed. “I just get protective…”

“Of your sister, yeah I get that.” Maggie ran her hand up Alex’s arm. “Although if you wanted to pin me to the couch, there were easier ways to go about it. Some of them are a lot more fun…”

Alex cut her off by leaning down to kiss Maggie, hands going to her cheeks once again. Within seconds Alex found herself on her back starring up at the detective. Maggie leaned down and kissed the agent under her, finding her hands to bring them above her head. Straddling Alex’s hips she grinned as they pulled apart. “How did you manage to do that?”

“Pin you?” Maggie grinned at her, “police training technique, not as fancy as DEO I’m sure but enough to get a beautiful woman under me.”

* * *

The ringing of a phone made Alex turn her head to where her phone was located on the table beside the couch. Maggie freed one of her hands and Alex reached up to get the offending object. She put a hand on Maggie’s leg to keep her in place as she read the text on the screen. Untangling their entwined hands, Alex quickly sent a message to Vasquez about the matter the agent was asking her about. Just as she hit send, Alex dumped the phone on the coffee table. “Where were we?”

“Here I think.” Maggie leaned down to kiss her but paused when her phone vibrated in her back pocket. Sighing she pulled the offending object out and looked at the screen. “Hey Danvers?”

“Hmm?” Alex hummed as she watched Maggie, hand running up and down the detective’s outer thigh.

“Wanna see a dead body?” She turned the phone to show Alex the picture of the alien body. “Cassion I think, heard their life cycle is pretty cool.”

Alex nodded, “let me throw some decent clothes on and I’ll join you.” She sat up and watched Maggie go back to the text, “I need you to get off me.”

“I’m comfortable.”

Alex leaned in to kiss Maggie, blocking the phone. “You want me to come along, I need to change so you need to get off me.” She watched Maggie just smile at her, “or I could just stay here with wine and cold pizza.”

“You drive a hard bargain Danvers.” The detective stood and Alex got up, heading to her room. “I still say the pajamas are cute, you could probably wear them and no one would notice.”

“You’re an ass!” It was yelled as the door to the bedroom closed.

Maggie grinned as she looked back at the phone, “and yours is great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this one-shot.


End file.
